The present invention relates to a technique for copying and more particularly to a technique for copying, without a margin, photographs having the margin and no margin.
For example, JP-A-8-101566 has described an apparatus for removing a margin around a photographic image (a blank around a photographic image) to carry out copying when the sizes of a photographic sheet and a photographic image are predetermined in the case in which a photograph is to be copied by using a copying apparatus.
In the apparatus according to JP-A-8-101566, however, it is impossible to specify the position of a photographic image if the sizes of a photographic sheet and a photographic image are not previously specified, and furthermore, it is impossible to automatically decide whether or not the photographic sheet has a margin (a blank around the photographic image).